


It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Holiday Song Fics 2016 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: Ginny waits for Harry to return home after a mission, eager to share their first Christmas together. But Harry’s mission was harder than she had expected and he comes home a bit broken.





	It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

Ginny had never thought they’d get this far. When Harry had told her that he was going to leave to fight Voldemort, she hadn’t thought that it would end happily. She still remembered that terrible night when she’d thought it was all over. But Harry had won.

Then she’d thought that, with all those women throwing themselves at the new celebrity, Harry couldn’t possibly still want her. But he’d come to her during the summer after the battle to ask if she still wanted him, broken as he was. She had been startled. How could he possibly think she didn’t want him?

And now here they were, a year and a half later, celebrating their first Christmas together as Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

They had looked into moving into Number 12 Grimmauld Place but they’d just found it too depressing. So, instead, the couple had found a lovely flat in London. It was small but cozy. Ginny rather thought it was a bit like the Burrow.

She sat in the rocking chair next to the fire. Jinx, the cat, purred in her lap and she petted it absentmindedly. Teddy, now a toddler, playing with a toy wand on the rug next to her. Snow fell outside, covering the world.

Ginny glanced idly at the clock, a replica of the one at the Burrow. It had been a gift from her mother when she’d moved into the flat. Besides herself, it also had Harry and Teddy. Her mother had told her that new hands would appear every time their family grew. Ginny looked forward to that day but, for now, she was content with the three hands on the clock currently.

Harry was still at work but she knew he’d be home soon. In the meantime, she waited. A few minutes later, she heard his key in the lock. Ginny stood, the cat leaping from her lap with an irritated yowl. She gathered Teddy up and made her way to the kitchen.

There stood her handsome husband, stirring the soup on the stove. His hair was messy, his eyes looked sad, and there was a gash in his jacket that Ginny would have to mend later but she was delighted to see him. She leaned into him and kissed his cheek.

“I read the Prophet,” she said. “I saw you caught him.”

Harry sighed, his hand clenching involuntarily. “He was a good man. He didn’t deserve the werewolf bite.”

Ginny reassured him, “He’ll get a fair trial. Hermione will see to that. The Ministry’s different now.”

“I know but, every time I saw him, I was reminded of Remus,” Harry said quietly. There was nothing Ginny could say to that. It didn’t matter. Harry changed the subject. “Dinner smells wonderful.”

“Well, I can’t take credit for it,” Ginny said, accepting the change in subject matter. “Ron sent it over. I think he worries that we don’t eat enough. He’s as bad as Mum.” She reached for his hand. “Come on, I want to show you what Teddy and I have done while you’ve been gone.”

She led him into the living room to show him the Christmas tree and decorations she’d put up. It was gratifying to see a smile on Harry’s face as he took in the room.

“And Teddy learned a new word,” she added.

“Really?” Harry asked as he turned to look at his godson.

Ginny poked Teddy’s side. He giggled, then loudly proclaimed, “Christmas!” before dissolving into more giggles.

Harry’s face broke into a broad smile. He hugged Teddy tightly. “That’s wonderful! Good job, sport!”

“I mean, it is the most wonderful time of the year,” Ginny teased.

Harry’s smile faded and he turned away to the window. Ginny knew that he was thinking of the werewolf who would spend Christmas in Azkaban. True, the dementors were no longer there but it was still a grim place. She rested her hand on his shoulder. His hand came up to cover hers.

“You did everything you could,” she said.

For a moment, they stood there. In the streets below, a group of children were having a snowball fight. The apartment complex across the street had decorated with lights hanging from the eaves and wreaths on each door. All over the city, people were preparing for Christmas.

“Andromeda will be here soon. She’s got Teddy for the weekend. Then I want to hear everything.” Harry didn’t respond so she laid her head on his shoulder. “It’ll be okay.”

“I know,” Harry said quietly. “I’ve got you.”


End file.
